


Lindsay's Birthday Fic 2016

by LividMilkshake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is late but is he too late for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindsay's Birthday Fic 2016

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



He was late. A whole year he was preparing for this and he was late. Tom was there in his car trying to get through the last of the traffic to Lindsay birthday party he had to see her, to wish her happy birthday… To confess

just a year and a little bit ago he’d met her, his eyes were drawn to her magnificent hair and the face that was warm and welcoming to him. He knew he couldn’t let her go and went unto her, talked. To his surprise (and pleasure) she was a fan of his and she was the single most kind hearted, amazing and beautiful woman he’d met. 

fast forward to now and Tom was trying to get to be with her. He had to tell her that he would make it but now he was majorly late and h wasn’t sure that Lindsay would even care… after all it was just Tom it wasn’t like he was a major part of her life. 

After a little while finally got out the traffic, gift in hand, heart in throat and not a moment to lose he got there, he searched frantically through the sea of faces and didn’t see her… until he did and the butterflies in his stomach started. She looked amazing, flawless and she was smiling. 

Tom made his way to her his legs knowing his purpose and his brain trying to come up with words. 

“Tom, you made it! I wasn’t sure you’d show up and I was worried if it was something I did or said or…” 

Tom saw the look of slight upset in her eyes as he hugged Lindsay close “Shhh, Shhhh, I love you”

Tom blushed and was surprised he’d even uttered what he did by all means he meant it a lot, his heart sung those words whenever he saw Lindsay but him saying that instead of the traditional Happy Birthday was a shock. Was this it? Had he ruined the friendship? 

“You love me? Really? This isn’t a dream?” Lindsay said her eyes wide and her voice kind of shaky. 

Tom knew taking it back was wrong and cowardice, he instead explained his point “I love you more than anything Lindsay, I promise this is not a dream. Remember when we first met? I met you and ever since i’ve grown more and more attracted to you each day and now look. I’m a mess without you and I even mess up and come late to my favourite woman’s birthday party but I wanted to be here because I can’t imagine me wanting to be anywhere else.”

Lindsay smiled as she hugged him close, Tom whispered into her ear the only sentence he cared about 

“Will you be mine?”


End file.
